Love And Breakdancing
by Anaghia-san
Summary: Tenten sometimes takes Hinata to the small dance club in town to watch her and her group breakdance. But on one particular night, she accidently bumps into a certain gorgeous guy, not knowing that their lives would soon intertwine. Rated T for teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hello. Hola. Ni-hao. Ohaiyo. Ello govena… What's up my peoples?

**Sasuke: **Will you get to the point already?

**Me:** Don't rush me… *ehem*, welcome to the very first chapter of my new story- "Love And Breakdancing!"

**Sasuke:** What kind of name is that??

**Me: **Sasuke, please shut up and let me do this.

**Sasuke:** Whatever…

**Hinata:** B-be nice to Anaghia, S-sasuke. You know s-she has the ability t-to make you die a horrible d-death in the story.

**Sasuke:** *glares at me* You wouldn't.

**Me:** Try me.

**Sasuke:** *mumbles* Dammit… fine, I'll be nice.

**Me:** Good.

**Hinata:** _In no way does Anaghia-san own Naruto or any of its characters…_

**Me:** Unfortunately… *sniffle*… ENJOY!!! =D

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

"C'mon, Hinata!" Tenten says as she dragged me along behind her in the direction of our destination. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" I gasp, trying to keep up with her. Sure, I exercise on a regular basis, but no where near as much as my best friend.

"The gang's never gonna forgive me if I'm late _again_," she tells me as we round a corner.

"Calm down," I says, pulling on her arm so she'll slow down, "we're only a couple of blocks away from the place, so can you please slow down?!"

She groans and reluctantly slows her pace enough so that I won't be dragged anymore. To help her calm down a little, I decide to start a small conversation. "So who are you guys going up against tonight?"

"The Mist-Ellaneous group." _(A/N: Sorry if it sounds corny, I'm not good at making up group names…)_

"Who??"

"The Mist-Ellaneous group! You know, from the Village Hidden in the Mist? Their name may not be the best, but they're pretty good breakers." I notice that she says this respectfully, but not nervously at all.

"So it's like "miscellaneous," right?"

"Yep, and it suits them. They're a wide variety of people, it seems like."

Finally, we reach a small, two-story brick building. There's a line starting to form near the front door, and I can see that some people are starting to get impatient, but the bouncers are keeping things in check.

Tenten and I walk straight pass them, earning a few grumbles from the line of people, and to the bouncer. She begins to dig through the small purple tote bag she brought. "Honestly, I don't see why I have to do this every damn time…" Tenten mumbles as she shows them her ID.

The first bouncer lowers his sunglasses (why is he even wearing them? It's nighttime!) and peers at the ID. "Go ahead," he says, jerking his thumb towards the door. Tenten goes right in, but the guy stops me first.

"I really don't like you going in here, Hinata," Neji whispers to me.

"I'll be fine Neji," I say, "I know Father only made you get this job to keep an eye on me since Tenten brings me here sometimes, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do while I'm out."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Apparently coming here has made you a bit bold." I blushed, causing him to grin. He opened the door. "Alright, go ahead in."

I nod to him in thanks and shuffle inside. The first thing I hear- and can always hear, even from outside- is the music. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the dim lighting. There are beams of light coming from the balcony and the people controlling them. There are even some ceiling lights over the counter of the bar counter, but it's not much.

I look around for Tenten among the small crowd of people as the music pounds in my ears. It's pretty useless to call out her name because of the music, so I just weave my way through the crowd, hoping to find her along the way.

Most of the people don't notice me coming through. Some even bump into me, with only one apologizing for it. Where the hell is Tenten?!

Suddenly, I'm bumped so hard the I fall onto a clear part of the floor (it still shocks me that part of the floor could actually be clear outside of the breakdancing area). "Ouch!" I cry out as my butt makes contact with the hard floor (how do people even breakdance on this floor??). I look up at the person who bumped into me.

When I don't see anyone who could've bumped me, I look down. The perpetrator fell opposite me. It's a guy. He looks no older than I am, but he's gorgeous. His jet-black hair is fairly long, and he has a few bangs hanging over his face. He's wearing tennis shoes, black jeans, and navy blue t-shirt (at least I think so… it's _so _dark in here!) along with a cap. And, even in the darkness, I can see his dark, dark eyes. They remind me of an abyss.

But right now, he's giving me a death glare. He stands up, not even extending a hand to help me up. "Watch it, will ya?" He says. And then, just like that, he's gone.

I'm dumbfounded. I sit on the floor until someone yells at me because they almost trip over me. "Jeez," I mumble as I get up and brush myself off.

Making myself as small and out of the way as I could possibly be, I make my way towards the bar. I could always buy myself a drink and make it seem like the incident with that guy was a dream, but I'm too young. Sure, as "bold" as I've been lately, I could sneak one and not get drunk enough to not go home. But my cousin works here, and the staff can't keep their mouths shut for anything.

"What can I get for you, miss?" asks a bartender, all the while cleaning a small shot glass with a rag.

"Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks here?" I ask reluctantly, still considering a small drink.

He looks at me like I'm nuts. "Um, sure. We've got water and some soda, but that's pretty much it."

"I'll take some pop then."

"What kind?"

"Sprite, please."

"Diet or non?"

By this point, I don't really care, but I end up saying "Non-diet."

"Comin' right up," he says as he walks away. I sigh and look around. Tenten's not at the bar either. Where else is there to be in here?!

That's when someone sits right next to me. I'm facing the direction the bartender went in, and I can feel eyes burning into my back. I start to get nervous. God, I'm so glad no one can see me blush in here!

I turn around to confront whoever it is. It's my other best friend, Kiba. "Yo Hinata!" He says.

My hard look goes soft after I recognize him. "Hi Kiba."

"Here you are," says the bartender, coming back with my pop. He hands it to me and I give him some money for it. I take a long sip.

"So what're you doing here?" Kiba asks.

I put down my drink for a minute. "I'm here with Tenten."

He looks around me to the seat next to me. "Then where is she?"

"Somewhere." I take another swig of Sprite. Good thing I didn't order a real drink.

"She ditched you?" Kiba's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Sort of- my cousin stopped me on the way in and-"

"She should've waited for you."

I sigh. "It's not her fault. She was really worked up tonight- about the battle… and time issues."

"It doesn't matter. You're her best friend, and she shouldn't have left you alone in here. End of story." He casts a serious looks my way, making it clear that we were done arguing.

I finish up my drink in silence. "W-well, I guess I better go find her…"

"Oh, I know where she is," Kiba says matter-of-factly.

"_You do?_" I ask in an annoyed tone. "Why didn't you say something?"

He laughs. "You didn't ask."

I sigh. _What _am I going to do with him… "Where is she?" I ask calmly.

"In the back room practicing. C'mon." He grabs my hand and steers me towards a door in the corner of the building. Once there, he pushes it open without even knocking and just walks right in, taking me with him.

We're now in a large room that, even though I've come to this place with Tenten, I had no clue about. There's nothing in here but a small wooden stool in the far right corner of the room, a worn-out red couch on the far wall, and a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling directly above the center of the room.

No one even notices us come in. They're all gathered around someone in a small circle. "Wow, this guy's amazing," I hear someone say.

"Definitely deserves the title of being our leader- hands down."

"Not to mention he's totally hot." A female's voice this time.

"Eh, if you say so. But even if he wasn't, his moves are awesome!" That was Tenten's voice. I went in the direction of her voice until I found her among the spectators.

"Tenten!" I say.

"Hm?" She looks at me. "Hinata? We've you been?"

"Oh, with Kiba… you kinda left me back there when I was talking to Neji."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says as she squeezes me into a tight hug, "I thought you were behind me, and I didn't look back since I was late."

"It's alright, I guess." I say.

"But check it out!" Tenten turns me towards the action going on in the middle of the floor. "This guy is amazing! We saw him one day, and we just _had_ to have him on our team! You won't believe how good he is!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but not because of the breakdancing Tenten was going on about. It was the guy I'd run into earlier- the one who'd knocked me down.

…Just great.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

**Sasuke:** This chapter sucked.

**Me:** Shut it, Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Ooohhhh, I wonder who that mean guy could be.

**Me:** Shut up Sasuke!! Now let me close out in peace, alright??

**Sasuke:** Hmph… Loser…

**Me:** Alright, that's it!!!! *grabs a frying pan and hits him with it*

**Sasuke:** *unconscious*

**Hinata:** D-don't you think that w-was a bit much, Anaghia? We need him for the next chapter…

**Me: **Ah, don't worry, he'll be up by then. Now where was I?… Oh yeah- and there is Chapter 1! It starts of kinda shaky because I don't really know much about being a breaker or breakdancing period, but that's one of the reasons I wanted to work on this story. I'll learn as I go. If there are any breakers out there, help would be appreciated. Thanks! =)

**Hinata:** P-please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2 of Love And Breakdancing! I hope that this chapter's going to be better than the first and-

**Sasuke: **Heh, _anything_ would be better than that first chapter.

**Hinata:** S-sasuke…

**Me:** Do you need a second bump on that head of yours to match the one I gave you after the last chapter?

**Sasuke: **Hn… *touches knot on his head*… no.

**Me:** Ok then, let's get this show on the road! _I do __not__ own Naruto or its characters in anyway_, alright???

**Hinata:** Please enjoy!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

The name of the group Tenten is in is called the Konaha Killers. They perform here at least once or twice a week. Tenten, when she's not studying or doing miscellaneous stuff, she's usually practicing. She practices really hard, she told me, because she was one of the last people to join the group, so she has to live up to their standards. Also because there're more guys than girls in the group as well.

Kiba's told me that he wants to be in the group, either as a breaker or their manager- nothing in between. I'm the only one he's told, and I know that he hasn't even asked them yet. I've seen the Killers in action, so I know that he knows that he's got to prove he can be good enough to be on the team.

The group has been basically leaderless this entire time, and it has still overcome a good percent of opponents who come to town to battle. Until now.

"Isn't he awesome?!" Tenten asks, eyes still focused on the rude guy who knocked me down. I'm still pissed at him for being mean to me earlier, but she is, unfortunately, right about his dancing.

It's apparent that Kiba and I walked in in the middle of his performance because he's not doing any of the moves Tenten and her group usually do at the beginning of their sets. He's doing one-hand stands (something I probably could never manage), spins, and a couple of drops that Tenten's showed me before. But his moves are flawless, I can tell because the group around him is in awe and cheering. The entire atmosphere is the pulsating music coming through the wall from the main room and thick with excitement.

Finally, the song stops, and him along with it. The small crowd cheers. He stands there for a minute, sweating and breathing heavily, and then walks away from the center of the floor.

"You were so awesome, Sasuke!" says the pink-haired girl Tenten introduced to me as Sakura. She practically pounces on him and drapes herself over his shoulders. I don't know why, but I can have a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"You rock, dude!" says Naruto, who I know from school, slapping him on the back. "Sasuke" stays silent.

"Yeah, no wonder you're the Killers' leader now!" Tenten tells him.

"Tenten!" I hiss, but it's too late. He looks over at her, then his gaze shifts to me, and his eyes widen in… is that amusement or surprise? Either way, he begins to walk towards me.

Oh God, I think. Does he recognize me from earlier tonight? Is he still pissed like I am? My heart is beating out of pure anxiety.

When he walks up to me, he simply looks me up and down, grinning in amusement. This infuriates me, and I would've said something if Sakura hadn't been scrutinizing me too.

"So," he says, his voice like velvet, "you're the one from earlier, right?"

"You two know each other?" Sakura narrows her eyes at me.

"You could say that, says Sasuke, not knowing how bad he could be making this for me, "we-" -a small smile played across his lips- "_bumped_ into each other earlier. But no, we haven't met before then." Sakura eased up on me a bit, but not much.

I'm stunned into silence, but Tenten steps in. "Oh, well let me introduce you guys then! Hinata," she says, gesturing at him, "this is Sasuke, the newly appointed leader of the Konaha Killers. And Sasuke" -she gestures at me- "this is Hinata, my best friend. I bring her here to watch our battles sometimes."

"Um," I say, snapping out of my spell, "n-nice to meet you." I extend my hand to shake his hand out of habit.

He looks at it with a "who shakes hands anymore" look, but -probably so he won't look bad in front of everyone else- he takes my hand and shakes it.

When he lets go, I can still feel the imprint of his hand on mine. It was so warm….

Suddenly, we can hear an uproar from the main room. Everyone, including me, turns towards the door. Something's making the crowd go wild out there, and I don't think it's the music an drinks alone.

Another one of the Killers, Shikamaru, opens the door and peers out with Naruto looking over his shoulder. "Oh crap!" says Naruto, making Shikamaru cover his ears, "The Mist-Ellaneuous gang is here!"

There was a sudden shift in the room. The Killers began to file out of the room to the main room, which was making the crowd flare up in cheers. I'm waiting to go out last since everyone else except for me and Kiba are Konaha Killers. But even he leaves out before me with everyone else.

The room empties until I'm finally alone. I sit down on the hard floor and stare at my hand. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way when I know Sasuke's probably no good. It made me sick to see Sakura all over him like that, but I just met the guy for crying out loud! Not to mention-

"Hey."

I shriek and jump to my feet in shock. I turn around to see Sasuke still in the room. "W-what're you still doing in here?" I ask, trying to make my voice even, "your team is out there and they need you r-right now."

He chuckles, which makes me shiver. "I know that," he says, walking towards me for the second time tonight, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I say, getting annoyed now.

He reaches me, leans down towards me and whispers in my ear, "You don't belong here, this is not a place for nice girls like you. And _I'm_ no good for you, for obvious reasons- like the fact that Sakura would kill you if you even think about being friends with me. So it'd do you good to stay away from me."

I stand there, stunned and humiliated. How dare he say something like that, having only known me for five measly minutes! Even if he is partially right!

I almost turn around to smack him, but he's already left the room. Instead, I stare at my hand again. Anyone who walked in now would say that I was infatuated with it. Now all I wanted to do with it was ball it up into a fist and hit something -or someone- with it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

**Me:** You meanie! Why'd you tell Hinata that!

**Sasuke:** Me?! You're the one who wrote it, you baka!

**Me: **Oh yeah… but still, you did _too_ good of a job of acting.

**Sasuke:** Pft, like I have a choice… Apparently I have to act accordingly to your story or *glances at Hinata* risk "dying a horrible death."

**Me:** Also remember that I can make you say something incredibly mushy in this story.

**Hinata:** Guys, p-please be nice, the readers are still reading…

**Me: **Opps, almost forgot- *ahem* This concludes Chapter 2. Look out for Chapter 3, coming to a computer near you!

**Sasuke:** Do you always sound this tacky when you're writing a story?

**Me:** Hold me back Hinata!!!

**Hinata:** *Grabs the hem of my shirt* Read and review, please and thank you! Anna, calm down!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Hello my peoples, and welcome to the next chapter of my story, Love And Breakdancing.

**Hinata: **We hope that you're enjoying the story so far.

**Sasuke: **…

**Me:** Sasuke, that's your cue.

**Sasuke:** Why do I have to say it? Actually, why do any of us have to say this in every chapter?

**Me: **Because it's, unfortunately, true. Plus I want this story to actually _stay_ posted, you know. Now say it!

**Sasuke:** Ugh, this is so stupid… _Anaghia-san doesn't now own Naruto or any of its characters._ There, happy?

**Me:** Very. Thank you for cooperating for once. Now, my readers, enjoy!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

I can hear the DJ beginning to announce the two groups of competitors in the main room, the crowd suddenly quieting. Knowing that there's no reason to stay in an empty room, I quietly slip out into the room and settle among the anticipating crowd.

"Alright people," says the disk jockey, who has turned down all of the music for the moment and is in the middle of the floor with a microphone, "to my left, we've got the visitors- the Mist-Ellaneous group!"

There's a polite cheer from the crowd, and a few boos from some delinquents in the back corner. When the crowd quiets down, the DJ continues. "And to my right," he says dramatically, "we've got our hometown heroes- the Konaha Killers!" An uproar from the crowd. I cheer with them, although halfheartedly.

"First things first- leaders, shake." he commanded. Sasuke comes out from the group and up to the DJ. Then a particularly big guy from the Mist-Ellaneous crew, one with bandages covering his face bellow the nose and camouflage pants _(A/N: Sound familiar?)_, follows suit. Sasuke was shorter than the leader of the M.E group- short enough to have to look up a bit at that. The two looked at each other squarely in the eye and shook the other's hand firmly. Then they parted.

"Okay, let's get it on!" says the DJ, jogging back to his booth. He puts his headphones on and lets them rest around his neck, and then he starts the music back up. It's something catchy, and the crowd is quiet no more. It has begun.

The Killers, technically being the hosts, allow the other group to go first. The Mist-Ellaneous take up on it and they begin with a few of their dancers doing what I know is called Top Rock. The rest of them start pulling off some basic moves for the warm up. After they finish, it's the Killers' turn.

Like their opponents, the guys also start with Top Rock. Then they flow into some elaborate moves. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all sweep one leg in front of their other leg and seem to trip themselves while everyone else is doing freezes _(A/N: Sorry if my descriptions suck, I'm still learning and I'm doing the best I can)_.

When they give the floor back to the other group, I decide to turn away for a moment and to get another drink. Luckily for me, there's not many people left at the bar, just a few guys and the bartender himself. "Ah, back for seconds, huh?" says the young bartender. I nod. "The usual?" I nod again, still considering an alcoholic drink that'll make me forget my encounters with Sasuke.

The bartender leaves, leaving me to my thoughts. That guy has a lot of nerve, telling me I don't belong here! Not to mention he told me that I should keep away from him when I just met him! Hmph…

I look back toward the area where the Killers are standing. It's hard to see past all of the people watching the battle, but I catch a glimpse of - of all people- Sasuke. He's intently watching their opponents battle it out on their turn. And although he's watching them closely, he seems relaxed.

That's when he looks away from them and at the crowd. For a fraction of a second, our eyes meet, and he winks. I blink quickly to see if I imagined it, but he's not looking anymore. What the hell was that?!

The bartender comes back with my drink, bringing me back to reality. I take it, practically thrust the dollar bills into his hand, and drink it heavily (_really_ good thing it's not alcohol).

"Oh, excuse me, miss."

I look up at the bartender, finally putting my drink down. "Yes?"

"Um," he says, embarrassed. He's older than I am, but he's still young enough to become easily flustered. "The gentlemen down there" - he tilts his head towards the guys I mentioned earlier- "promised me they would double my tip if…" he trailed off.

"'If'?" I encouraged.

"-If I acquired your number for them."

I sit there, shocked into silence. Against my better judgment, I turn my head towards them. There are three of them, all of them staring at me. They smile at me. I try to smile back, but I can't form a smile from my pursed lips. That doesn't really matter though, because while one of them has enough courtesy to look me in the eye, the others aren't even looking at my face, if you catch my drift. I can feel my skin flush.

"Well," I say a bit hotly, slipping the poor bartender an extra tip, "you can tell them that not only am I _not_ giving them my number, that if they want to court a lady, they have to look at her face, not her chest." When the bartender gave me a horrified look, I add, "Or you can tell them my number is 867-5309 _(A/N: It's a song by Tommy Tutone)_, which ever works for you." The bartender quietly moved away from me and towards the boys.

I slip a look over there at them. The bartender is relaying my message. Whether it's one, or both, I'm not sure, but the guys down there don't look too happy. One of them sends me a slightly venomous look, probably for being a bit of a smartass _and_ turning him down in one foul swoop. Despite knowing this is probably gonna come back to me eventually, I chuckle into my glass as I take another sip, celebrating my small victory.

Neji's right, I have become bolder. And I like it.

***

The battle is over, and the crowd's going wild. The Konaha Killers have won, and they're now respectfully shaking hands with the Mist-Ellaneous group.

After they were done with the competition, everything went back to normal, people dancing to booming music and all. Tenten is walking towards me, but then she stops to talk to someone. I can't see who she's talking to, but she's already starting to laugh up a storm. While I'm waiting, I decide to buy her a soda since she must be thirsty from the battle.

When she finally makes it over to the counter, she leans against it, not even bothering to sit down. "Thanks," she says as I hand her a glass of Sprite. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just talked to this really hot guy who goes to our school! I've seen him around, and I like him a little bit, but I didn't think he would be interested."

"That is until tonight." I clarify for my benefit.

"Yeah!" She says, sipping her drink. "And by hot, I mean really hot. Hot and sexy. And a good personality too. He even offered to give me a lift home…" she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"You wanna go, right?" I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." I know that Tenten rarely acts girly or anything like this, so this must be something special. And she's my friend, so she deserves the night off from baby-sitting me.

"Are you sure?" She asks kindly, but both of us already know my answer.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, thank you Hinata!" she says as she squeezes me tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow- bye!" She walks off, giving me the biggest smile I've seen from her in a while. Not knowing where Kiba is, I decide to go outside and find Neji to see if we can go home together.

He's no where in sight. I ask the other bouncer where my cousin's gone. "He left here a little early," he tells me, "but he told me that you should wait here until he comes back to get you."

Was he serious? "It's ok, I can just walk home."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but he told me to make sure you stay here and wait for him." The bouncer suddenly looks even bigger now that he's told me he's been ordered to make sure I don't leave.

"O-okay." I stutter as a walk back through the door, discouraged. How could Nehi just leave like that? He was told by Father to watch me, and he always listens. Well, technically he _did_ watch out for me, just not the entire time. But I don't want to stay here anymore! I just wanna go home- there's no sense in me staying now that my friends have all gone home (plus the music is starting to give me a headache). But _how_ do I get home?

Suddenly, it hits me. _There aren't any bouncers at the back exit._ Mostly because it's a door that'll only unlock from the inside. Against my better judgment, I head for the back exit.

I make my way through the crowd, just going through quickly enough so I won't get bumped as much as I did earlier.

When I arrive at the door with the bright neon red "EXIT" sign over it, I turn around and do a friend scan with my hand on the door. I can see a few group members from the Killers dancing not too far away from me. I could always ask them if they've seen Kiba, but I'm anxious to get home for some reason. I push on the door and make my way out.

I have no idea what time it is, but it's gotten a bit colder outside. I shiver a little - starting to regret that I didn't bring a jacket- as I look around. I've never been back here before, and it's kinda creepy. It's a small two-way alley that has a garbage and recycling bin. It smells a little rancid, but it's bearable.

I make a left as I pull out my phone to call and tell Father I'm on my way. I open it up and, figures, it's dead. Of all the days I forgot to charge it…

"Hello again, missy." I turn around to see two of the guys I turned down back inside. They're all staring at me with ominous grins.

Oh God, maybe I should've stayed inside.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

**Sasuke:** Another cliffhanger? Why must you torture these poor readers?

**Me:** I'm building suspense, not torturing them, you nut.

**Sasuke:** And what about poor Hinata? You're not going to _kill_ her, are you?

**Hinata:** *stares at me, clearly horrified*

**Me:** Sasuke, stop trying to make a scene… and you're trying to make me reveal what's gonna happen next! It's ok Hinata *pats her on the back* it's just a story, you're still alive talking to us right now, aren't you?

**Hinata:** Y-yeah.

**Me:** As for you Sasuke, I can't guarantee your safety here and now. Scaring Hinata like that- not to mention the readers!

**Sasuke:** Fine. I apologize to Hinata… and the readers… but not to you.

**Me:** Whatever. Alright, that's all for Chapter 3, sorry to leave you all hanging like that- I mean well. Chapter 4 will be posted ASAP, so look out for it! Please read and review! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Hello, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Love And Breakdancing! Now I've your reviews, and I know you guys are worried about Hinata so-

**Sasuke: **So shut up and let them read!Who reads these intros anyway?

**Hinata:** Now Sasuke, intros are pretty important.

**Sasuke:** Says the girl who might die in this chapter.

**Me:** Leave her alone Sasuke! And stop trying to get me to tell everyone what's gonna happen! They'll just have to read and find out!

**Sasuke: **_Anaghia-san does __not__ own Naruto or its characters,_ thank God…

**Me:** Ignoring that… ENJOY!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

I came to this dance club tonight to cheer my friend on. I always come to cheer my friend on- always. But tonight's not a normal night. On this night, I met a complete jerk who needs to get over himself. On this night I turned down not one, not two, but _three_ guys, all at once, being bold and probably leaving them to despise me. And on this night, of _all_ nights, when Tenten's not with me, I come face to face with a couple of the creeps that I turned down _and_ the door to safety is locked.

..And I'm scared as hell.

"Aww," says the taller one, "how come you didn't wanna go out with us, huh?"

"Ya think you're better than us?" says the second one.

"N-no," I squeak.

They begin to walk towards me. I take a few steps back. "You know," the second one tells me, "we're willing to forgive you. Just on one condition. One teeny weenie condition."

My throat's officially dry now. I try to scream, or at least whisper, but I can't. I can't breathe either. They're starting to get too close for comfort, still taunting me and talking about the "condition." Why didn't I just stay inside, dammit?

Suddenly, just when they grab one of my wrists- just when I think I'm about to pass out from dehydration, lack of air, _and_ panic, something clicks in me. Not just in my mind, but my whole body. All of a sudden- and this is _so _not like me- I feel like I can do anything, including kicking somebody's ass.

I stop stepping backwards and, amazingly, I boldly stand my ground. The two guys look surprised, but they try to not let it interfere with their bad-boy front. "So I suppose you want to take our offer the easy way?" one of them asked, still holding onto my wrist.

Ignoring him, I quickly turn my wrist in his hand, point out all of my fingers (especially my thumb), and cut through where his index finger and thumb met, freeing my hand. They look at me in shock, so I've got to act quickly.

I knee the first one in the groin, causing him to crumple to the ground in agony. I start to wonder where all of this is coming from when the second one- who'd I'd momentarily forgotten- pushes me against the wall, swearing at me all the while.

As the other one is starting to get back up, I push off of the wall with my feet, making the second one stumble into the guy getting up. I can see that they're both _very_ pissed at me now. When they lunge at me, one on either side, I know what to do.

My feet automatically take to the wall, gaining traction with every step. I can't believe this is happening. I do a flip off of the wall and execute a small spin, kicking both of the creeps in the face.

I look down at them. The first one- the taller one- had a bleeding nose (that was hopefully broken) and the other one had a black eye. Both were unconscious. "Never try to mess with me." I growl at them, even though they can't hear me.

That's when I hear movement behind me. I turn, ready to fight again, but I relax when I see who it is. It's Naruto, standing in the doorway, awestruck. "Naruto," I breathe, starting to wonder what came over me.

My words snapped him out of his trance-like state. "Hinata!" He says as he comes running to me, "Are you alright?!"

"Um, yeah, I guess so…"

He casts a disgusted look down at the two unconscious guys that I -yes, _I _- just beat up. "Sick bastards…" he mutters. "Well, c'mon, don't just stand here," he tells me, yanking on my arm, "we've gotta go call the police so their sorry asses can get hauled to jail where they belong!"

***

A crowd now surrounds the club as the policemen drag the still unconscious men into their cruisers, hands cuffed. The crowd's attracted news reporters from a few stations, and they're reporting on the scene at this moment, looking for the victim and the victim's savior.

I am both.

I don't really want to talk to the news crews, mostly because, even though I was there, I really don't know what the hell came over me- period. And my other reason is that I'm still not a people person, regardless of my new "bold" status. Not to mention that I'm preparing for a lecture from both my cousin and my father (of course, while Neji will know it was _me_ who was the supposed victim, father will only know that a woman was attacked here, and will forbid me from coming here ever again). "_Why didn't you wait for me?", "You could have _died_!", "Do you know how much danger is contained in nightclubs?"_, etcetera, etcetera …

Anyway, Naruto is taking care of the media for me. With his eccentric character, the news crews are practically eating out of the palm of his hand!

As for me, I'm sitting in the club, alone at the bartender's counter on my original stool, since the members of the club are all outside being nosy. Even the owner of this place is out there, probably trying to get some coverage for the club and not the attack. Not that I mind, not completely.

It's weird for being in the nightclub alone- it's so _quiet_. The DJ stepped out too, so the music has ceased. And the whole building is empty (except for me). It's a good thing, though, because I need to come up with a good rebuttal for both Neji and Father about why I should be allowed to come here again…

***

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice echoes around the empty room. "The media's finally gone! Thanks to yours truly, of course." He winks at me as he sits beside me at the counter.

I smile at him. "Thanks," I sigh.

"You were totally awesome tonight! And-"

"Wait," I say, shocked, to say the least, "you _saw_ me nail them??"

"Yep, and just about any other girl I know would've ran screaming for help or…"

"Worse?" I finish for him.

"Yeah," he said, looking a little serious for once. "So where'd you learn to fight so well?"

I didn't want to sound like I was bragging, but I tell him the truth. "That's just it- I don't really know how to fight." Naruto raises his eyebrows and I add "It's like some killer instinct kicked in, is all…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

Naruto smiles at me, all seriousness replaced with sincerity now. "You know, fighting skills and breakdancing go hand-in-hand."

As if he's telepathically sending his idea to me, I quickly grasp what he's getting at. "No way," I tell him.

"C'mon Hinata," he says, "you'd definitely make a good addition to our team."

The thought of Sasuke's rude (but partially right) warning flies through my mind along with Sakura's hatred of me. "Not gonna happen. And besides," I lean against the counter while staring at him, "You're not the leader of the group, so how can I be in if the leader doesn't approve?"

"You're in luck," he grins smuggly, "Sasuke's made me the 'VP'"- he motions air quotes with his fingers- "of the Killers. I decide whether you're in or not. Sure, I have to run it by the boss," he rolls his eyes, "but he knows that I know real talent, and you've got it!"

"Naruto…" Crud, I'm starting to go into shy mode. I place one of my index fingers on the counter and start to trace an invisible circle.

"Don't bother arguing, you're in the Konaha Killers, and that's that!"

"Are you forgetting, Naruto, that that's for me to _officially_ decide?"

Against my better judgment- the second time tonight, I might add- I turn around in my seat. That condescending answer that was directed towards, not only Naruto, but to me as well, came from none other than Sasuke himself, who was leaning against the side of the doorway, smirking.

Oh. Sh*t…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

**Sasuke: **Wow, what inspired my character in this? I'm not really _that _seemingly shallow in the real anime series, am I?

**Me:** Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, you've got that badboy charm, as much as I hate to say it…

**Sasuke:** So you're saying I'm hot?

**Me:** No.

**Sasuke: **Yeah, that's basically what you're saying right now.

**Hinata: **Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Hold on Hinata, this is just too good. She said I'm-

**Naruto:** Will you stop harassing Anna already?!

**Sasuke:** *double takes* Naruto?! When the hell did you get here?

**Hinata: **I was trying to tell you Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** *sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots…

**Naruto:** *starts fighting with Sasuke*

**Me:** Oh boy, here we go… Oh yeah- this is all for Chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long to get it posted, I've been really busy lately (and before school has even started!) Look out for Chapter 5, which'll be coming soon (I hope)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** *furiously plays Tekken 4 game, clearly chagrined*

**Sasuke: **What's wrong with her?

**Hinata:** She told me that this one website suspended her account for who knows long and didn't even send her a notice about why she was suspended in the first place, and now she's pissed.

**Sasuke:** So she might've gone for months without knowing?

**Hinata:** Pretty much.

**Sasuke:** Harsh…

**Hinata:** Yeah, and a week later after she deleted her account and made a new one, which they also suspended, her confirmation email came… for the old account.

**Me:** After six flippin' months!!!

**Hinata: **More or less… So I wouldn't mess with her right now if I were you.

**Sasuke:** Fine… for now. *mumbles to self* It's _my_ job to give her grief, not some damn website…

**Hinata: **_Anaghia-san does __not__ own Naruto or its characters._ Please enjoy!

-------------------- ----------------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------- -----------

Of all people, why did _he _have to be the leader of the Killers?

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto says, sounding a little annoyed, "you didn't see her out there tonight. She totally kicked ass. And you, of all people, should know that kick-ass fighting skills and breaking go hand-in-hand!"

"I'd like to see for myself." Sasuke says, smirking.

Naruto's mouth dropped while mine just went dry for the second time tonight. "W-what?" I manage.

"I said that I'd like to see for myself." He was clearly enjoying this, which was making me both nervous and pissed at the same time.

"Fine! Hinata can do it." I look at Naruto, now very miffed since I _do_ possess the ability to talk for myself.

"I don't want to join the Killers," I said, "I'm not interested."

"Hinata!" Naruto cries, but I ignore him.

"You heard her, she doesn't wanna join, so don't bother trying to make her." Sasuke says, sounding like he was being entertained.

Suddenly, Neji came through the door, making Sasuke move out of the way. "Hinata!" Neji says, walking up to me, clearly upset, "You were supposed to wait here for me! Why didn't you wait? Your father is going to be very upset with the both of us." Not even bothering to wait for a response, he grabs my wrist. "Come on, let's get home before he gets even more upset."

Obediently, I trail behind him, a little embarrassed that the guys witnessed this small outburst. I was just about to exit with my older cousin when Sasuke, the little instigator that he is, whispered to me as I passed. "I guess even _you_ know that you're not cut out for any of this, huh? You couldn't handle it, and you know it."

I freeze on the spot, causing Neji to be yanked back. While he urges me to get going, I stay rooted to the spot. Even though Sasuke's taller than me, I size him up and look him the eye. "Alright," I say coldly, "I'll show you what I can do. Just name the time and place."

He grins. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow."

"Do you know where I live?"

Ha, that threw him for a minute. "Um, no." He says, defeated.

I quickly take out a travel-size ink pen from my pocket and write my address swiftly on his hand. When I finish, I cap the pen, glare at him one more time, and take my leave with Neji. As my cousin pulls off, I swear to God, I can see Sasuke staring at me through my passenger window. Childishly, I stick my tongue out at him. I see him smile- probably laughing at my childish gesture (I didn't want to risk everything by giving him the finger)- and go back into the club.

***

Whether it was a miracle or sheer dumb luck, I don't know, but I'm not complaining.

Neji, who was taking pity on me, allowed me the chance to avoid talking with my father. We came into the house through the back door, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Of course, we still had to go past the living room -Father's favorite place- doorway to get to the stairway leading up to our rooms. After work, he usually sat in his favorite reclining chair, drank tea or coffee while reading the newspaper, and -if the occasion called for it- would wait up for us if he had something to say.

Apparently, luck had been shining down both Neji and I because he was asleep. Sure, he works hard and the little time that he takes off is spent making sure his young charges (me, Hanabi, and Neji) are exceeding expectations in everything, but even so, we rarely catch him sleeping it all off. He'd always be working on a project late into the night, or just reading. Either way, I'm relieved.

_If he's asleep now_, I think as I plop down on my bed, having just gotten out of the shower, _maybe he missed the news report from earlier_. Even if he hasn't, I know better than to ask about it. That would be suicide.

Trying to take my mind off of that, I think about my hell-date with Sasuke tomorrow. I can't help but wonder, though, was he just screwing with me? Does he _really _want to see what I've got?

Honestly, he must have short-term memory or something. Earlier tonight, he told me that I didn't belong, and that Sakura would murder me for just talking to him. Then later, on the very same day, he told me he wants to see what I've got and that he's going to be _picking me up_ tomorrow. What the hell?

_I swear, Sasuke,_ I think as I drift off to sleep, _you are one strange dude…_

***

When I wake up (reluctantly) to see off Neji and Father, something hits me. I forgot to ask _when_ Sasuke was picking me up. And he doesn't have my number either.

…Crap…

Deciding to blow that off for now, I pour myself a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal and milk. I want some toast too, but I'm too tired -not lazy- to make myself some.

Of course, Sasuke had wormed his way into my dreams. In it, we were alone together on a rooftop, looking out at the sunset. It looked amazing, more so than any I've ever seen. Lavender, pink, blue, orange- all of those colors played a part in the beautiful sunset.

I know, it's a tacky cliché of a dream. But, hey, who _hasn't_ had a dream like that.

And _yes_, I do like him. But if he keeps being an ass, then I probably won't anymore. I think…

That's when I hear the doorbell ring. A small voice in the back of my head -the one that acknowledges that I'm still in my purple pajamas and furry purple slippers- says that it could be Sasuke. I push it aside, though, because there's _no way_ Sasuke would ever care enough to come over this early. _It's probably Neji or Father coming back to get something he forgot_, I think as I hurry to the door. It rarely happens, but it happens.

When I turn the knob and open the door, I want to slam it shut. Surprise, surprise, my conscious was right. Sasuke is standing on my doorstep, looking even more handsome in daylight. He is -I kid you not- looking me up and down, grinning all the while.

"W-what?" I accidentally yelp, feeling self-conscious.

He looks me in the eye. "I'm here to pick you up, but" -he takes another look at me- "I didn't know it was Pajama Day."

I groan -practically growl- and pull him inside, closing the door behind him. I push him in the direction of the couch roughly. "Sit." I say simply.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, rolling his eyes.

I ignore his sarcasm and make my way to my room, not even waiting for him to comply. _He's such a pain,_ I think as I go in and close my door. I eye the door and wonder if I should lock it. By Father's orders, I'm never supposed to use it (unless I want him to break my door down or take it away completely). But he's not home, and this would be an appropriate time…

I just end up shaking it off and proceed to get dressed.

***

When I come back into the living room, fully dressed and officially ready to go, I find Sasuke looking around the room. Instead of interrupting, I decide to watch him.

I quickly discover, from the moment I enter, that he looks really cute when he's curious about something and _not_ messing with me. He forever looked through our photo albums, which should've angered me but didn't, and lingered momentarily on the pictures of me when I was little, which I could see over his shoulder. He even looked through a book that my father had been reading (I reminded myself to put it back the way it had been before Sasuke picked it up- Father's always been able to notice when the smallest thing has been moved the smallest bit).

Then I see him pause in front of a picture I know too well. I look at it everyday when I pass it, even though it's memorized in my very heart.

"Hey," he said, making me jump. How long did he know I was here? "Who's this a picture of?"

I daintily walk over to where he's standing, staring at the picture. "It's a picture of my mother," I say, smiling sadly at the thought of her.

"Oh," he says in a tone that says he wants to hear more. "Well, c'mon, we've got no time to lose."

***

His car, just as I had suspected, is black- a black Ford Focus (_A/N: Yeah, I don't really speak the Car language, but I know some of them =D )_. I don't comment on it, and he doesn't mention anything about- or at all.

The ride to wherever we're going starts off in silence, giving me time to think about the questions in my head- the questions that could be answered if I ask him nicely (bleck). _Why is he doing this when he warned me less than 24 hours ago to not get into something like this? What's Sakura gonna do if she finds out about this? And where the hell are we going?_

The last one would do. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading to one of my old hangouts," he says simply.

"Which is _where_ exactly?" I ask.

"Wait and see." He says, making my temper flare up a smidge. "Actually, it's not that far from where you live- or where I live, for that matter- so we could've walked. But I didn't think you'd let me blindfold you." He grins. "Would've been more fun though."

"To- what? Drag me out of the house in my pajamas blindfolded- kicking and screaming the whole way there?"

He glances at me with an amused look. "If that's your definition of 'fun', then yes."

If all I'm going to get out of talking to him is sarcasm, then I might as well be quiet.

***

Just as Sasuke said, it doesn't take us long to get to the place. The place, I realize, is… a park. A park!

"Why didn't you tell me we were just going to the park?!" This was the very same park I came to when I was little- when my mother was still around to take me.

"Because," he says as he puts the car in park (no pun intended) and begins to get out, "it was more _fun_ not to tell you."

I get out and slam my door. "You…" I trailed off.

"Besides," he continues, as though I'd never spoken, "I would have been lying if I'd told you we were coming to the park."

Was he insane?! "Are you insane? How could you be lying? We're at a park, aren't we?"

"Nope," he folds his arms and rests them on top of his car, and then rests his chin on them, all the while gazing at me. "Because starting today -that is if you _actually_ make the team- this place will be your own personal _hell_."

…Help me…

-------------------- ----------------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------- -----------

**Me:** Phew!

**Naruto:** Awwww, _another_ cliffhanger?!?!?!

**Me: **Yep, sorry Naruto.

**Naruto:** But I wasn't even in this chapter!!!

**Sasuke:** Shut up loser. *turns to me* You've gotta be kidding me- this chapter absolutely sucked.

**Me:** I've got enough deal with- the little self-criticism voice in my head won't shut up! I don't need to hear crap from you too!

**Sasuke:** Pft, whatever…

**Me: **Anyways, sorry if it took awhile to get this chapter out. School's started already, and my teachers loaded me down with some assignments already. And on top of the fact that I don't know too much about breakdancing, the present-tense POV isn't helping at all. Maybe (if you guys don't mind) I'll change it from present-tense to past-tense in the next chapter- it'd be easier for me to write, so it'd be more enjoyable for all ^_^

**Sasuke: **It'd still be crappy…

**Hinata:** Sasuke, please…

**Me:** *ignores him and continues* Also, I'm thinking about creating a new story (as insane as that is) called "What The Butterflies Told Me". It's another SasuHina fic- yay- but I won't get into it just yet. And look out for Chapter 6 soon!

**Naruto:** Read and review people! Just press the magic button below! =D


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note: Um… hi. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in, well, forever. I've had a lot of things going on- family, school, the computer getting a virus (again)- and I've decided that I probably should discontinue this story- for now. Don't worry, I'm not scraping this entire idea- I'll bring it back ASAP- maybe during the summer.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**~Anaghia~**


End file.
